Fraser Black
'''Fraser Black '''is a character on Hollyoaks played by Jesse Birdsall. He made his first appearance on 8 August 2013 and left on 22 April 2014 but made a last appearance on 21 July 2014 In a flashback revealing Freddie Roscoe was his killer. Characterisation The writer revealed that he would be introduced as a love interest for Sandy Roscoe (Gillian Taylforth). Sandy's son Joe Roscoe (Ayden Callaghan) attempts to get Fraser and Sandy together because he does not approve of her relationship with Dodger Savage (Danny Mac). And its later revealed he is the boss of Trevor Royle (Greg Wood) Arrival Fraser approaches the Roscoe family with the offer of business to service his fleet of cars. He begins dating Sandy following an intervention from her children. Fraser meets Sandy for a drink, but Dodger also competes for her attention. Fraser tells Sandy that he would like a serious relationship and warns her to choose between himself and Dodger. Fraser tells Dodger to stay away from Sandy or Fraser will kill him. Murders Fraser killed Trevor Rolye's father Sydney Royle when Trevor was just 15 years of age, in February 2014 Fraser stabs and kills Jim McGinn when Jim is giving away to much information including the fact he killed Sydney, He then kills DS Sykes when investigates his car and his final victim was Superintendent Marlow when Fraser found out he went behind his back, Fraser altogether has killed 4 Charaters although its hinted he has killed many times before hand and Sydney's death was long before Fraser moved to Hollyoaks. Kill Count Sydney Royle-1992: Stabbed. Jim McGinn-February 2014: Stabbed. DS Sykes-April 2014: Stabbed. Superintendent Marlow-April 2014: Knocked out and then drowned. Total: 4+ Criminal Affiliations It becomes clear that Fraser is a serial criminal and works alongside Trevor Royle (Greg Wood). He attempts to kill Joe and hides the fact he is in a hospital, when everyone believes he has fled the area and abandoned everybody. He also kills Jim McGinn (Dan Tetsell). Joe escapes from the hospital, with the help of Trevor, which Fraser isn't aware of. He is quickly brought back into hospital, where his brother Freddie Roscoe (Charlie Clapham) and Lindsey (Sophie Austin) notice him being brought in. They inform the family and Robbie finds Fraser's book, proving that Fraser had planned to kill Joe. Fraser then frames his own daughter Grace(Tamara Wall) for the attempted murder, for which she gets bail. Fraser also attempts to frame Ste Hay (Kieron Richardson) for crashing into Sinead's (Stephanie Davis) car and fleeing the scene, with a policeman's body in the boot. Ste, under pressure from Fraser, continually agrees that it was himself who did it. Death In April 2014, Grace decides she wants to murder her father. Joe and Trevor help to plan how to kill him, setting up a tracking device on his phone. Sonny Valentine (Aaron Fontaine) and Sam Lomax (Lizzie Roper), who are in the police force, are adamant that Fraser committed both crimes. After planning to leave the area with his daughter Rose (by tricking Rose's mother Tegan that he wants to take her as well), Fraser is shot dead in the seat of his car and is found by a distraught Tegan. It is later revealed that Freddie Roscoe is Fraser's killer. Category:Characters Category:Hollyoaks Villains Category:Murderers Category:Gangster Category:Deceased Characters Category:Murder Victim Category:Black Family Category:2013 Characters Category:2014 Departures